


No Way

by QueenLuna09



Series: SIX - Haikyuu Modern Royal [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Omega, Child Goshiki Tsutomu, Child Shirabu Kenjiro, King Ushijima Wakatoshi, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Daishou Suguru, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Tendou Satori, Protective Tendou Satori, Queen Tendou Satori, queen oikawa tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLuna09/pseuds/QueenLuna09
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi grew up knowing that Oikawa Tooru of Seijoh was the one whom have safe him, but what would happen if he found out that it wasn't him? What if the person whom have safe him was right in front of him, will he continue to reject that person until he decide to leave, or will he finally collect his thoughts and let go of the past?
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: SIX - Haikyuu Modern Royal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again Moonshines, I know some have been shocked when I removed this story. Well the reason why I removed it for awhile was because of editing, I was not satisfied with it the first time. But this time I'm sure this is the direction I want for the story, and thank you for anticipating for this!
> 
> SIX - Haikyuu Modern Royal Presents: NO WAY
> 
> OFFICIALLY BEGIN!

_“I don’t want to marry him, Grandpa!”_

He could practically smile the Alpha’s anger through that sentence, it makes him want to submit himself. But he can’t just yet, or else his Big Brother would kill him. It’s a rule within Nohebi, that you can’t give yourself to an Alpha unless it’s your mating slash wedding night!

_“You know Tendou Satori will bring stability to us, right?”_ Oh… right! That was the reason his Aniki ship him here, now he really want to curse him!

The man inside that room obviously don’t want to marry him at all, but his Aniki was too dumb to see that. Or maybe Surugu did that for the safety of Nohebi, that he don’t know.

_“That’s exactly the reason!”_

The answer confused the hell out of him, why would the Prince not want the stability he could provide? That’s when he decided to show himself to them both, might as well have the answers to his question now than never.

“You have arrived, dear. Come join us, I was just trying to convince my Grandson to marry you.” The old King explained to him.

“You don’t have to do that, Your Highness. I’m sure I can convince him in no time.” He know it would be rude, but he didn’t want the Prince to marry him just because he was forced by his Grandfather.

“I like your attitude, dear. Want to make a bet on it?” He frowned at the question because he don’t see anything worth betting on, but he agreed anyway.

“Perfect! Now I know my Grandson he is very stubborn, so I’ll give you two months’ time to convince him. If that didn’t happen, you will unfortunately have to divorce him, alright?” He was shocked with the deal, but agreed, nonetheless.

“Remember you will not have my Grandpa as a backup, it’s entirely up to me if I accept you or not.” He nodded at the Prince and smiled to himself. At least the other acknowledged his presence.

Then someone who seems like the Prince’s right-hand man whispered something that made the other’s eyes sparkled, it made him wonder what that might be.

“We’ll if you have nothing to say anymore, I will take my leave. Oikawa of Seijoh have arrived.”

He then heard the King sighed, so that person was the reason. How he wish the young Princes will look at him, the same way his eyes shine upon the mention of Oikawa of Seijoh.

“We have nothing to talk about anymore, Wakatoshi.” The king said and the Princes took his leave.

“I’m so sorry about him, Sweetheart. He have been like that since the day he was safe by the other Prince when his was seven years old, but we suspect it was a different person.”

He know what the King was talking, because he was the one whom have safe Wakatoshi before. But of course, he would not tell anyone about it, because this time he came here to forge an alliance with Shiratorizawa, and that will happen weather Wakatoshi remembers him or not!


	2. PROLOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling are revealed, and will a war break lose?

“You never really wanted me, here right? You wanted Oikawa instead, but it’s unfortunate Ushi, you’re stuck with me!”

That was the first time Tendou Satori let everything out of his chest, because it really hurts to constantly be compared to his friend. He smiled bitterly to himself, because he really wanted to scold himself in front of his husband.

It reminds him of what his brother have told him before he leave Nohebi, Suguru said to not let his guard down, because an enemy can attack him anytime. Also, an enemy isn’t necessary holding a sword, that person can kill you with words as well.

“Satori, it’s not like…”

“Well then what is the reason, Wakatoshi-kun!?” He screamed at the top of his lungs and broke down in front of his husband, because it was becoming too much.

Wakatoshi then slowly walked towards him, and as a defense mechanism he placed his hand on his stomach as if protecting his babies against their own Father. And he saw the pain in Wakatoshi’s eyes, that made him confuse. Why would his mate be sad and be hurt, when this was the opportunity, he was giving him to leave?

“Do you remember when I said I can’t marry you, just because your going to bring stability to Shiratorizawa?” He smiled weakly and nodded.

“Do you want to know the reason behind that statement?” Again he just nodded, might as well know the truth before he leave this place.

“It’s because I don’t see you as a tool to an alliance, you are more than that, Satori.”

“If I’m more than that, why can’t you see me? Why do you always want Oikawa here, instead of me and my kids?” He asked and sensed Ushijima’s sent changed, from fresh curry to sour yogurt real quick. Great now what did he do?

“They belong to both of us, it’s our child. Not just yours!” And he could feel the range from Wakatoshi that made him really scared, scared for himself and his children.

That was when everything escalated, one minute he was crying his heart out, the next he was wrapped around his mate and being sent. His alpha was producing calming pheromones, and it was suffocating yet comforting at the same time.

“Hey…. Hey calm down, Love. I’m not going to hurt you, I’m so sorry if you feel that way. And weather you believe me or not, I only have you in my heart. And I also know that it wasn’t Oikawa who have safe me before, because Oikawa’s hair is not red.”

Saying that he was shocked would be an understatement because he was beyond that right now. how the hell did Wakatoshi know that the person who saved him have red hair?

“I got into an accident at the area of Nohebi, because I was a brat and took off on my own.” He just smiled and hugged the older, he never imagine this day would come, when the person he love will finally remember him.

“I know I’ve been a jerk for treating you like that before, but please let me make it up to you. Please don’t leave me, stay with me and be Shiratorizawa’s Queen.” His mate plead like a child not wanting to be left alone after a nightmare, and who is he to deny him that.

“Of course, Ushi. I won’t leave you, and I will be your Queen. We will bring Shiratorizawa to the top again, alongside with our children.”

“We will. And don’t stop calling me, Ushi.” He laughed at what he said, he must have scared his mate earlier.

“Alright, I won’t stop calling you Ushi.” He said with a reassuring smile and kissed his mate passionately, he surely miss this feeling.

But as things started to escalate, general Oohira barge into the room. It shocked them both because it must be something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello MOONSHINES, I almost forgot to update, but don't worry it's here now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always comments and feedbacks are totally appreciated. Have a great day/night ahead, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> MOONSHINES! Any thoughts on what or how Satori will be able to convince Ushiwaka? Drop it on the comment below, I'd like to see what you can all think of. For now enjoy reading everyone, updates will be on M.W.F. since I don't have much to do on those days! Although, this one will be the exception, because I want you guys to figure out something fun!


End file.
